


The Gathering

by katanrock



Series: Meeting Places (Back Here Again) [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I hope these OCs are good, My beta is my nerd friend who wanted to read this super badly, Psychometry, The Gathering, This is a long boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katanrock/pseuds/katanrock
Summary: At age eleven, Cal and his crechemates are ready for the Gathering, a trial set by the Jedi to find their kyber crystal. With straining relationships between Cal and Val, things are about to get complicated. Or, Cal builds his first lightsaber and grows with his friends.
Relationships: Cal Kestis & Cerria Kinal (OC), Cal Kestis & Knox, Cal Kestis & Tala Horne (OC), Cal Kestis & Val Das (OC), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Cal Kestis
Series: Meeting Places (Back Here Again) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639870
Comments: 7
Kudos: 218





	The Gathering

“Hello, Younglings. I hope you’re ready for the journey.” Master Kenobi greeted the group in front of him.

The sun was rising, casting an orange glow onto the docks of the Jedi Temple. Cal scrunched his nose, the tight skin across his nose pulling in discomfort. Val glanced at him, before diverting his eyes to the ships on the other side of the room.

Barely a month has passed since the lightsaber accident. Despite Cal’s best efforts, his friendship with Val seemed to have strained, pushing the two apart. They weren’t as close as Cerria, Knox, and Cal, or Val and Tala. But they were crechemates. They’ve grown up together.

However, the tension between Val and Cal did nothing to stop Knox’s excitement.

“Come on, let’s get this show on the road!” The Nautolan shot past Master Kenobi towards their transport. Tala was next, then Val, then Cerria. As the group filed onto the transport, Cal found himself entering together with Master Kenobi.

“I see that your nose is healing up nicely.” The older man started. Cal’s hand ghosted over the small scar left by the Val’s training saber, feeling the remnants of pain surrounding the scar.

“Yeah. Val still feels guilty about it, but I keep on telling him that it wasn’t his fault.” Cal forced his hand away from his nose. “I’m gonna put my things down. See ya later, Master Kenobi!” The two redheads departed from one another.

Cal ran through the transport, white-washed corridors artificially illuminated by overhead lights. He turned left, and found the room in which the Younglings would stay for the hyperspace journey. The other four were already there, settling their things down onto the cots pushed to the walls adjacent to the door. Cal walked over to the remaining cot, next to Cerria. Coincidentally, Val set his things up on the opposite side of Cal, the furthest way away from him. Despite the excitement most of the other felt, Cal felt weighed down by the tension between himself and Val. _It’s been almost a month now. Why can’t things go back to normal?_ But they couldn’t. The scar was a physical reminder to Val about his supposed lack of control. 

The group just finished unpacking when the telltale jolt of the ship signaled their departure. Soon, Master Kenobi entered the room. 

“We have just entered hyperspace. I suggest you all meditate a little, and get some rest. We’ll reach Ilum in two rotations time.” With that, the Jedi Master left the group to their own devices. Val and Tala left the room to meditate. Knox decided to find some food. With the other three gone, Cerria sat next to Cal.

“Hey, how’re you feeling?”

“I’m fine.” Cal grumbled, curling up onto the cot.

Cerria rolled her eyes. “Despite what you think, we can all see you and Val growing apart.”

Cal growled. “And what would you have me do? He’s been avoiding me since the accident! I’ve been trying to talk to him again, but he just doesn’t want to talk!” Cal unfurled himself from his fetal position, and began pacing the length of the room. 

Cerria slowly got up from Cal’s cot, walking over to him. She stopped Cal, turning him around with both of her webbed hands on his shoulders. She stared up into his eyes.

“He’ll come around.”

“How can you be sure?” 

Cerria stared intensely at Cal. 

“Val’s dealing with his own problems. So are you. I have a feeling that after this trip, none of us will be the same.”

Cal crumbled into himself.

“I hope you’re right.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door of the transport opened up to an icy landscape. Thankfully, Ilum’s inhabitable environment was absent of any storms. Master Kenobi led the Younglings out, the wane sun shining down, illuminating the landscape with glimmering lights of ice. The group said nothing as they made their way towards the ancient temple.

Slowly, the group made their way towards an icy wall, coming to a stop right before it. Below their feet was a marking, half-buried under snow from the previous storm. Master Kenobi turned around, facing the children, who had varying degrees of surprise and confusion written on their faces. Cal stared up at the wall of ice. Where was the temple? He knew there was one, where the entrance to the crystal caves resided. But before them was just a large glacier-like monument. 

“The entrance isn’t here!” Knox groaned. Master Kenobi raised an eyebrow, before kneeling, swiping away some of the snow on the marking. As he swept away, the first wing of the Jedi symbol appeared, then the other. All the Younglings started, mesmerized. The entrance was here. But out of sight.

“Younglings,” Master Kenobi began, “Ilum is a sacred place for Jedi. If it were easy to find, many would try to exploit the crystals deep underneath Ilum. But as Jedi, it should be simple for us to access the temple.” The man reached his hand out towards the crystalline wall. “Spread your awareness. Connect with the Force. Only together will we be able to enter.”

The kids followed the Master’s lead. They raised their hands, sinking deep into the Force’s current. Cal, like the other Younglings, closed his eyes. He let himself sink into the waves. 

The Force gathered around the group, coaxing the icy wall to split, separate. Slowly, the barrier disappeared. In its place was an intricate entrance, ice lined with geometric shapes leading down towards the entrance, wide open. Master Kenobi turned back to the group, smiling.

“The sun has already risen quite a bit. We must hurry if all of you are to succeed.” With that, the man entered the sacred temple of Ilum. 

The interior of the temple was, like everything else on the planet, icy. Without the glow of the sun, the sparkle of the landscape turned into a muted blue tint. The group followed the redheaded man, wandering deeper into the temple. The deeper they went, the colder it got. Cal could feel his fingers turn blue under his gloves as they began to subtly shake. 

Finally, the icy hallways opened up to a large, expansive chamber. Up above them were two large crystals hung by metal wires. The large door in front of them was covered in ice, sealing the entrance to the crystal caves to them currently. 

In front of the entrance sat a small, green alien. 

“Master Yoda!” Tala smiled. The Grandmaster of the Jedi Order smiled at them. They were beckoned forward by both Master Kenobi and Master Yoda. 

“Youngling Horne, Happy to see you, am I.” Yoda replied in his usual stilted sentence structure. 

Master Kenobi took the reins on the conversation. “This is the entrance to Ilum’s crystal caves.” Waving his hand, he moved a large stone out of an opening in the icy walls. Light shone in, reflecting off of the large hanging crystals, and began to melt the ice on the entrance.

“Once this ice melts, you will all enter. However, finding your kyber crystal is not an easy task. You will be tested.” 

As the last pieces of ice fell away, Master Kenobi gave each child a hard look. 

“The door will not stay open forever. As the sun sets, ice will reform over the entrance. If you do not come back before the ice sets in, you will be stuck for one rotation.” Cal remembers his lessons. Ilum’s rotation lasts for three standard days. He shudders at the thought of being trapped in the caves for three days. 

“Enter the caves, trust yourself, and trust in the Force. Good luck.”

Both masters stayed to the side as the group of Younglings hesitantly walked towards the entrance. Bursting out of the group, Knox smiles determinedly, with Tala right behind him. Cal looked over at Master Kenobi, who smiled, and nodded his head. The Force sang. _Good luck._

Cal’s eyes lingered on the redhead master, before following Cerria into the cold abyss. 

Time to find a crystal.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Knox was by far the most excited of the group, with Tala not far behind. Val stuck close to Tala, calm and level-headed where she was rowdy. Cerria and Cal stayed near the back. 

“Cal, Cerria, hurry up! We gotta find our crystals before the entrance is sealed. We can’t do that if you fall behind!” Knox yells. The two pick up the pace, catching up to the rest of the group. The caves, unsurprisingly, were cold. 

Cal rolled his eyes at Knox. “Why are we sticking together? Shouldn’t we separate? After all, this is a trial!” 

“I agree with Cal. I’m gonna go this way.” Cal was shocked. He hadn’t heard Val talk to him, directly or indirectly, for days. Last time was for an assignment, and that was only to ask if he could check his answers. 

Before Cal could think to continue the conversation, Val already broke from the group, running into a tunnel that branched off, sliding deeper into the caves. 

The group walked in silence after that. Eventually, Tala disappeared, following what seemed to be an imaginary voice. Then Cerria left. Cal left Knox behind at an opening in the ceiling. The voice of the Force seemed to tug at Cal’s chest pulling him further down the tunnel. The eerie glimmer of the walls illuminated the path.

_WATCH OUT_ , the Force screamed at him. 

The floor cracked, splintering off. Cal gasped. The pit of his stomach jerked, and he fell. Immediately, the glow the ice provided was gone. There seemed to be no light in the new cave. Cal’s vocal cords tightened, but no sound came out.

His back struck the ground. All air trapped in his lungs were forcefully pushed out. Cal laid there, paralyzed, unable to breathe and his back aching from the fall and cold. A few seconds. A gasp of air. Release. A puff of mist. 

Regaining control of his limbs, Cal slowly sat up, wincing as his back protested. His joints were locked up from the cold. No amount of layers could help him now. 

He looked around. The shrouding darkness receded, the glow of crystals illuminated the space, where the glowing ice above could not. The new cave was massive. Even with thousands of crystals illuminating the space, Cal could not tell where the edges of the cave were. He turned his head, staring in wonder at the space. _There are so many. But which one’s mine?_

He headed towards the left. He had to start somewhere. He didn’t have enough time to linger. 

Finding a spire full of crystals, Cal began roving his hands around. He knew his crystal was here somewhere. It had to be!

As he went from spire to spire, he became more desperate. Why did finding a crystal have to be so hard? None of them shone, or called out to him. The Force seemed to be empty. Void of any help. Cal pushed away, sprinting further out. He crashed into a wall, panting. Closing his eyes, he fell onto his knees, curling up. 

_Where are you?!_ He’s trying so hard! But the crystal was hiding from him. 

_Or there isn’t one for you,_ his mind whispered. He shook his head. No, the crystal had to be here somewhere! 

_But what if it isn't? What if this means that you’ll never become a Jedi? Finding this crystal is everything!_

Tears began to fall from his eyes. He shook his head harder, trying to dislodge the voice from talking anymore. Then, he felt a nudge. He opened his eyes, tears warping the crystals into shiny streaks. In the distance, the Force pulsed, a misty quality coating the air around the ground. Slowly, Cal picked himself up, and shuffled over.

The Force gently guided Cal’s hands forward. Cal did nothing to resist the Force, letting his body fall into its currents. His hands touched the mist.

The Force burst into life, and Cal felt his mind transport out of his body. 

Hopelessness. Betrayal. Acceptance. A glow. Triumph. The pulsing of a crystal. Satisfaction. Growth.

Cal felt his mind fall back into his body. He heaved a breath, catching his hand on one of the icy stalagmites. 

_A Force Echo,_ Cal realized. _The Force wanted to show me something._ Someone finding their crystal. Someone regaining hope. Cal was wrong. The Force wasn’t empty. It was just waiting for the right time to give him information.

“I’m one with the Force. The Force is with me. I trust you. Show me where to go.”

Cal closed his eyes, stretching out his arm. As he settled himself into the Force, a golden string of light erupted from his fingertips. He felt a tug, and followed the sensation. Let himself be guided. 

Time lost all meaning. Cal didn’t know how long he walked. But the golden string seemed to grow brighter the longer he walked. 

_Here._ The Force whispered. The golden light faded away. Cal opened his eyes. 

In front of him, two crystals thrummed in tandem with his heart. Cal reached his hand out, grasped at the two. He pulled.

The crystals sang. Cal couldn’t help but gasp at the feeling. He stared at his open palm, awed at the sight. Two crystals. He found two kyber crystals. And they were his. He grinned. 

Cal turned his head around, spotting an exit to the cave on his right. He looked at his crystals again. Grinning, he ran out of the cave.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The exit smoothly climbed up towards the surface. Cal moved his crystals into a small pocket in his jacket. He just found them. He wasn’t going to lose them. As the ground began to level out, another body ran into him. 

“Oof,” the other grunted. They both fell backwards, hitting the ground with a gasp. Cal groaned. Again with the falling-onto-my-back situation. The other body gracefully pulled themselves up. Cal blinked, taking in who just ran into him. His eyebrows shot up.

In front of him was Val, who also seemed to realize who he was with. Alone. The Mirialan tensed up. 

“I should go.” Val began. Just as he was about to leave, Cal called out to him.

“Wait!” Cal jumped back onto his feet, aching back ignored. “Can we talk?” 

The Mirialan shot him an annoyed look. 

“No. I have to go.” 

“But-” Before Cal could counter, the tunnel shook. The space behind Cal caved in, the exit where Cal came from buried. Both boys looked at the mound of ice, shocked at what just happened.. Another rumble came. Cal grabbed Val’s arm. 

“Let’s get out of here!” Val gave no protest, allowing Cal to lead them through the tunnel. The shock waves continued, and the sound of breaking ice reverberated down. A crash sounded right behind them. Cal looked behind, only to find a wall of ice where they were just a second ago. Panic settled into him. He ran harder.

The two boys flung themselves into a side entrance, and tumbled to the ground. The rumbling became louder. Ice fell down in chunks, then the entrance they came through collapsed in on itself. Cal shielded himself from shards of ice. Once the air cleared, all that was left were chunks of ice, no way out of the small alcove.

Cal immediately began to feel around the area. The ice up here was glowing, meaning that they were closer to the surface. However, the ice surrounding them was thick. It would take a lot of power to break through. Staring closely, he could see a path leading out from the left side of the cave. Just as Cal was about to call out to Val, he found the other boy crouched, heaving for air.

“Hey! Hey-” Cal ran over to the boy, dropping to his knees. “It’s okay, we’ll get out of here!” 

“I-I ha-haven’t even f-found my c-crystal!” The Mirialan cried out. Cal’s confidence sputtered out. That was why he was so adamant about leaving him. He was desperate. Hours must have passed. The sun was likely setting already. There wasn’t a lot of time left. 

Determined, Cal grabbed the boy’s hands. Their eyes met. 

“I believe in you. You’ll find your crystal. And if you don’t find it, the Force knows what to do. It’ll guide you to whatever destiny it has chosen for you.” 

Their clasped hands throbbed in heat. Cal tried his best to send over his confidence and hope to the other boy. Val searched Cal’s face, looking for any signs of doubt. He didn’t find any. His eyes cleared of any tears, leaving the same determination Cal feels. Nodding his head, the Mirialan pushed himself up, pulling Cal up with him. 

“Okay. What do we need to do?” 

Cal smirked.

“There seems to be a path down this way. If we work together, maybe we can break the ice.” 

Val nodded his head. The two set their hands on the ice, and closed their eyes. The Force rushed through them, igniting their fingers. The energy pulsed from their fingertips onto the ice. Together, they pushed. 

The energy left their hand sent the ice vibrating, but it stubbornly remained intact. Cal scrunched his face. _Just a bit more power_ , he thought. He focused, gathering the Force around him and concentrating it into his fingertips. In a single wave, he expelled all the energy into the ice. _BREAK._

The sound of ice cracking settled into his mind. Cal opened his eyes, watching the chips of ice falling down, leaving a small pathway out of the alcove. Cal grinned. He looked towards Val, eyes wide with shock. 

The two stood there, neither willing to walk out of the alcove. Something changed between the two. 

“I-I’m sorry for avoiding you,” Val began. “I just- after I injured you, I was so scared that I would never become a Jedi. Who would want a Padawan who so easily lost control of his lightsaber enough to hurt a friend?” Val turned his eyes away. “I know that my insecurities shouldn’t have gotten in the way of our friendship. B-but I’d like to forget about all this. Friends?”

Val reached out, palm up, waiting. Cal stared at the hand, then at Val.

Cal grabbed the open hand, giving a firm shake. He smiled.

“I accept your apology, and I’d love to stay friends.” 

The other boy smiled.

Cal used their linked hands to lead the way out of the alcove. But Val stayed planted where he was. Cal looked back confusedly. They had to get out of here. Val still had to find his crystal.

“What’re you waiting for?” 

Val let go of Cal’s hand. He smiled.

“You go on ahead. Something tells me that what I’m looking for is close.” 

Cal stared at Val. The Mirialan seemed calmer, more confident in himself. At peace. Or as close to peace as one can be stuck in the crystal caves of Ilum. Cal nodded, and left the alcove, with Val standing in the middle.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You’re back!” 

Cal grinned at Knox, who ran over to him excitedly. They hugged each other, joy surrounding them and Tala, who was the first of the group to return. 

The three paid no mind to the Jedi Masters standing to the side, too drunk on triumph to pay them any mind. Cal pulled out his crystals from his side pocket, proudly displaying them to the other two. 

“I got two crystals!” 

“Woah! I didn’t even know that was possible!” Tala exclaimed. Her crystal sat in her palm, pulsing a deeper blue than the light blue and green tint of Cal’s. Knox’s crystal shifted between a purple and green hue, matching his own spotted skin.

“Hey guys!” 

The three turned their heads, whooping at Cerria, who brandished her crystal above her head, the subdued light of the large cave giving the crystal a soft glow. Cerria ran, joining the opening the trio created for her. 

As the four excitedly recounted their journey, the ice slowly grew. What was halfway open when Cal came out, the entrance was now nearly sealed. The loss of light illuminating through the walls subdued the group. Val still hadn’t made it out. 

Cal nervously glanced at Master Yoda and Master Kenobi. They didn’t seem worried. In fact, Master Yoda was meditating, the Force emitting calm off of the Grandmaster. Cal slowly removed himself from the group, planting himself next to the human Jedi.

“Master Kenobi?” 

“Yes Youngling Kestis?”

“Will Val make it out in time?”

Master Kenobi merely smiled. “The Force is guiding him. He will succeed.”

Cal frowned. Master Kenobi didn’t answer his question. But something told him that the man wouldn’t answer it even if he bluntly asked for one. So Cal settled himself in stewing in anxiety.

Cal stood there next to Master Kenobi. The ice continued to form around the large entrance. The only light left was the waning glow of the ice around them. Cal began to fidget. Val couldn’t get stuck there! 

The rest of the Younglings stopped talking as well. They felt the absence of their friend distinctly. The ticking of time was shown with the ice. Tension filled the children. 

Then it snapped.

“I’m going after him!” Tala states. She marches up towards the ice wall, almost touching the ground at this point. There was almost no room for her to go through. But she didn’t get far.

Master Yoda stood up, smacking her gimer stick hard on the ground. The snapping of ice startled everyone. Cal flinched at the sound.

Tala jumped, frozen in place as the Grandmaster walked over to her. 

“Interfere, you must not.”

“But Master Yoda, if we don’t do something, Val will be stuck in there for three days!” Her lekkus swung with her body, gesturing with her arms. She was getting desperate.

“Trust in Val, you must.”

Tala stared the Grandmaster down, then looked over to the door. She gasped. Looking at what she saw, Cal’s heart dropped.

In the midst of the spat, the ice crawled to a stop. The entrance was sealed.

“Val!” Tala screamed. She sprinted over to the wall, banging on it. Master Kenobi rushed over, pulling her back from the wall of ice separating them from Val.

“Hush, young one.” 

“Val’s stuck in there and you guys didn’t do anything!” She screamed. Her teeth were bared, showing off sharp points of a predator, tears running down her face. Knox's face scrunched up with unshed tears, and Cerria had her hand wrapped around the Nautolan boy. Cal ran over to Tala. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. Tears started to fall onto his shoulder.

“Calm down, Tala. This isn’t the way of the Jedi.” 

Immediately, Tala deflated. They all knew that Jedi weren’t supposed to react emotionally. They had to control their emotions, not let them dominate their mind. The Force colored Tala in shame.

Tala pulled herself from Cal, head bowed. She looked to the two Jedi Masters, before bowing low. 

“I-I’m sorry that I reacted that way. I know that it wasn’t the Jedi way. Please forgive my outbreak.” 

Master Yoda and Master Kenobi glanced towards each other. Master Kenobi took charge. 

“It’s quite alright, Youngling Horne. I understand that you're quite distraught.” He gave her a hard stare. “But remember, your attachments must not rise above your duty.”

Before Master Kenobi could continue, the ice wall began to crack. The cracks grew bigger, until the pressure on the other side was too much. The slivers turned into a hole. Pieces of ice flew out, forcing Tala and Cal away from the entrance. In the wake of the destroyed wall stood Val, holding his hand in front of his body. Smiling, and confident, he strode down the steps towards the group.

“Val!” Tala cried out, stepping away from Cal and flinging herself at her friend. They both hugged, Tala near tears once again and Val letting out a laugh.

Pulling apart, Tala stared at Master Yoda in awe. 

“You said that we would be trapped if we didn’t make it before the ice set!”

Master Yoda smiled. “Trapped physically, I was not saying. Trapped in mind, my intention was.” He stared at all five Younglings, with Tala and Val joining the other three in a semi-circle around the two Masters. 

“Learned valuable lessons, each of you have. Courage, confidence, trust, patience, faith. Go home, you all will. Build your lightsaber, the next step is.” All the kids grinned. This was it. They made it through the crystal caves. 

The hard part was over.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Yes!” 

The last pieces of Cal’s lightsaber clicked together. Grabbing the long hilt, Cal grinned triumphantly.

The lightsaber took days to build. The Force seemed unsure of what to tell him on his lightsaber design. Sometimes it wanted two shoto blades, other times merely a double-sided lightsaber. 

Finally, the Force seemed confident in Cal’s latest, and successful design. The hilt was sleek, fairly simple, with little intricacies other than a grip and power button. The ignition was wrapped with an asymmetrical protector, mirrored on the other end of the hilt. 

The other Younglings, hearing his loud cry, all gathered around him as he stood up. Holding the hilt horizontally, he ignited the left blade. Out came a blue blade. Then the other side. Blazing green came out. 

“That’s so cool!” It was Knox who shouted this. Cal was equally mesmerized. When creating his double-bladed lightsaber, he wasn’t expecting two different kyber crystal colors. He’d only ever seen one set of colors. 

“Most impressive, indeed.” The deeper voice came from the door of the common room. All of them turned towards the new voice in the room. Leaning on the door stood Master Kenobi, a smile painting his face.

A voice from the intercoms sounded. “Preparing for landing.” Master Kenobi continued to stare at the haggle of Younglings. Soon-to-be Senior Initiates, nearing their Padawan years.

“Let’s see all of them, shall we?” 

The rest of the kids pulled out their own ‘sabers as well. 

Cerria: glowing green blade, curved hilt designed with wave-like patterns, an homage to her home world.

Tala: blue, almost cyan colored blade, utilitarian hilt, clean cut.

Val: blue blades extending from two shoto blades, created from the two crystals he found in the rubble of an alcove.

Knox: beautiful blue blade with a beautifully crafted hilt, sweeping curves designing the hilt.

They all stood in a circle, blades pointed to the center. Master Kenobi held his head high, pride sweeping through the Force.

“You have passed your trials with remarkable prowess. You will all become fine Jedi.” The shuttle touched down onto the Jedi Hangar, jolting the group. The redhead swept his arms out towards the opening door of the transport. 

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome back to part four of this series! We're nearing a climax...
> 
> This chapter got way out of hand and is now about twice the length of the other parts. But I had fun writing this! I'm honestly really proud of myself haha. 
> 
> I was originally going to have Cal's Fallen Order lightsaber debut here, but decided against it. It will come back in time, I promise. Also, my dear friend Alejandro proof-read this as well! (He's not on AO3 but I thought it'd be nice to give him a shoutout)
> 
> I'm pretty busy for the next month, and like always, I'm not sure when the next part will be out. After the part five, we start heading into the Clone Wars!
> 
> I have to ask, what do you guys think about these OCs? I'm probably not going to show them much after this, but I'm curious to see what you guys think of them! Also, what are some Clone Wars arcs that you want me to write about in this AU? I have some in mind, but I'm open to suggestions!
> 
> Comment, give kudos, whatever! See you guys next time!


End file.
